DE 41 22 460 C1 discloses such a method. The two tooth edges of the toothed cutting wheel engage in the tooth gaps of the teeth of the gear blank to be provided with undercuts, wherein the feed has a movement component in the axial direction of the gear blank and in the radial direction of the gear blank. Both tooth flanks are simultaneously provided with undercuts. The method is only suitable for straight-toothed workpieces.
DE 42 00 418 C1 describes a method for producing undercuts with only one radial feed.
DE 39 15 976 C2 describes a method for finish machining of the flanks of straight- or sloping-toothed, internal or external toothed gear wheels by hob peeling, in which the axial distance and the phase position of the rotational movement of the tool with respect to the rotational movement of the workpiece are continuously varied and in which the right or left flanks are produced in separate work processes.
With the method mentioned initially and the tools used there, only straight-toothed toothed structures can be provided with undercuts. Such toothed structures are found, for example, on the sliding sleeves in automobile manual transmissions. In heavy goods vehicles sloping toothed gear wheels are frequently used. With the method mentioned initially it is not possible to introduce undercuts into sloping toothed gear blanks.